fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adolf Caillou
Adolf Caillou (アドルフ・カイル Adorufu Kairu), also known by his alias, The Hooded Blue Flame '(フード付きの青炎 ''Fūdo-tsuki no Shōen) is an S-Class Mage from the Golden Tiger Guild. Appearance While his physical appearance is usually hidden, it is known that Adolf is a young man, in his twenties. Underneath his hood, he has dark blue, spiky and messy hair. His eyes are blue, too. His most unique feature is his painting on the right side of his face. The painting are two vertical lines, passing through his eye. His outfit consists of a blue colored hoodie, which ends is a cape that reaches his knees. Underneath his cape, he wears a blue shirt and pants, with a loincloth. Furthermore, he wears boots. His entire outfit is composed of pieces with Adolf's trade symbol. Th place where his Guild stamp is located in his left lower back. His face painting also seems to have special features, as it glows whenever he is using mental magic. Personality Adolf is a rather misterious person and e turned out to be even more reclusive when he left his guild. The reasons for such action are unknown, as he never spoke about it nor do other know why he spountaneously disappeared. He wears a hooded cape and dark clothes in order for him not to be recognized. While his personality is extremely impenetrable, as he clearly reveals no secrets, not even traits, he is a very skilled fighter, reaching as far as once being a candidate to the Three Mages of the East. However, due to unknown motives, he refused the spot. As stated by Old Vestoren, one of the Mages of the East, Adolf's skills in battle rival his, capable of having the chance of overwhelming even Old. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Blue Flames (青火 Seika): Like any other Fire Magic, a Blue Flames magic user can release fire from their body and manipulate it. Blue Flames are blue flames that, unlike the Rainbow Fire's blue fire are not cold. They are special flames, more close to Purple Flare magic, which have similar powers. As flames, they are white with blue outlines, instead of being completely blue. On of the most unique features of Adolf's Blue Flames is that not all of his spells reveal flames. Some release a small flame on his hand, which he grabs and then releases a shockwave, which is felt through the enemy, and suddenly crashes the intended targets with sheer pressurized energy. *'Blue Out': Adolf creates a blue flame and aims if from the palm of his hand at the target then generates a torrent of blue spiritual energy and fires it at said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. *'Blue Typhoon': Creates a blue flame that is released like spiraling fire. *'Blue Crash': Adolf creates a small flame that he grabs and, as he does so, he unleashes a devastating shockwave, which is felt by the enemy as wind going through the inside of one's body, and suddenly crashing the soil and intended targets with sheer pressurized magic power. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): One of the two techniques that made Adolf famous throughout the entire world. Adolf's mastery of Telepathy can be said to be the best among all of the wizards, including the Ten Wizard Saints, as Takiara herself stated. He can stay for as long as he wants with little to no effort. He can also infiltrate others' minds very well. One of his most remarkable skills is his way of blocking others of entering his mind, by installing what he calls Mental Barricades. He is also capable of reading one's mind. He is capable of putting fake memories on one's mind. To this technique, he calls Mind Sculptor (念頭の彫刻 Nentō no Chōkoku). Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Like most mages, he can use Telekinesis to hold objects with his mind. He does, although, use it in a far greater and stronger way than any other mage. With a single boulder, he was capable of killing an entire bandit guild that was robbing a bank. Abilities Immense Durability: As an S-Class Mage, Adolf had to endure through several hard missions. His endurance to cold and hot temperatures are easily shown when he was meditating under a waterfall or when he easily blocked a fire punch, leaving a small mark. He was able to keep up in a fight for several hours, without even reducing his performance. Immense Magic Power: Adolf, along with his great powers and titles, is also very well known for his monstrous magic power. As a former candidate to being one of the Mages of the East and currently an S-Class Mage, he boasts tremendous amounts of energy, capable of making him endure in a fight for long periods of time. Immense Strength: Adolf has unbelievable physical strength. He was capable of throwing down a giant with a single hand and he did so with relative ease. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Golden Tiger members Category:S-Class Mage